Slitting tool basic bodies which are configured for slitting/slotting applications can be provided with one or more cutting portions.
Such cutting portions can each be provided with cutting edges formed on removable cutting inserts mounted in insert pockets, or, alternatively, cutting portions can be formed with integral cutting edges.
Fine-tuning of a position of a cutting portion and consequently the cutting edge thereof is particularly desirable for high-precision cutting operations.
An example of an adjustable tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,492.